masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guardian
Delete This needs to go for the same reasons as the Centurion page.Let the voting began.--Legionwrex 02:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : Oppose. SlayerEGO1342 02:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oppose deletion per my comments on Talk:Centurion and Talk:Assault Trooper. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Support. Lancer1289 02:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Oppose deletion. The Illusive Man 02:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::No deletion. — Teugene (Talk) 02:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Support but in a different capacity. If we want to keep them, then I say for the time being we put it all on the Assault Trooper page (Guardian and Centurion). As they are variations. Until more information comes, we can lump them all together as parts of the Cerberus hit squads. This keeps the known information visible and also gives a starting point for when we divide them up later with relevant stats, abilities and combat information. If you don't want to do that, then I oppose deletion. Because again, this is something that looks to be true, and every page needs to start somewhere.--Xaero Dumort 03:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :The pages will be deleted until more information comes out about them, but until then they have no information anybody would be interested in,Just like the page about shisk or fargut.For now these pages are a waist of space and need to be deleted..--Legionwrex 04:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Or what about the Krogan Princess, that page was just as piontless as this one but everybody voted it off.That EXACTLY the same thing i'm doing here, deleting a usless page and bringing it back when we have more information.--Legionwrex 04:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A waste of what space? I don't claim to know what is best for the wiki or even how to run it, but I feel that these deletions (with the exception of Krogan Princess as that is more generic information about a mission and possible important character who will have a name) are being made without aim. Collection is the best answer. The constant removal of pages that are going to be created anyway, need a starting point and aren't hurting anything, seems detrimental to the community. Of course that wouldn't to apply to articles that are frivolous or even just plain wrong, or articles that don't make sense. How are we as editors supposed to foster a strong base if we delete everything just because there isn't paragraphs of information in the early stages? If admins want the page gone, I can't stop them, but I feel that at least moving the information to give more substance to another article and have the information "on hand" for when we can create an expansive article is a better solution.--Xaero Dumort 05:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I support the delete proposal, which would make it 4-4. Barring a tie-breaker by JakePT, the only admin who hasn't opined, that means the page stays. I'll drop him a line and see. We'll call this one a one-day extension awaiting the tie-breaker, then if it doesn't happen, the proposal will be dropped. SpartHawg948 09:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the vote is actually 3-5 in favor of keeping the article. Xaero Dumort only supports deletion of this article (and Centurion) if its contents will be merged into Assault Trooper, otherwise he opposes deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 09:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oppose. I have no problem with starting expected articles for ME3 provided they have a basis in released information. On the Krogan Princess issue, I would've supported deletion simply because there is no title to give it. While I have low standards for how much info is needed before adding ME3 articles, they do include enough info for a title.JakePT :I dunno. I saw "Support but in a different capacity." and took it as "Support", since he says he supports it, and mentioned the merge idea "If we want to keep them". Anywho, with JakePT's vote, it's moot. His vote makes it either 5-4 against or 6-3 against, and neither of those is a tie. SpartHawg948 09:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rename Cerberus Guardian Shouldn't this be renamed into Cerberus Guardian? --Dragonzzilla 17:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Titles for articles about enemies are taken straight from their health bars in the games. In this case, "Guardian" is the name used for these enemies in the ME3 demo shown during E3 and Comic-Con, so that's the name used for the article title. If the final version of the game labels these enemies as "Cerberus Guardian", then we will update the title accordingly. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, --Dragonzzilla 17:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sniper Kills Through the Shield Itself I'm posting this here because I'm not about to add it to the article unless others can confirm that it does in fact happen. Anyways, while I was playing the multiplayer demo today, I shot several Guardians directly in their shields with the Mantis, and they died. Now, I know that a mailslot kill is possible, and I'm not ruling out the possibility of that happening, but it looked to me like I hit too low (on the actual shield), yet it was still a one-shot. There is a clip from one of the trailers (the E3 gameplay one, I think) of the Widow being used to blast clean through the shield like this, but that's both action footage and the Widow. At the risk of annoying the other guys in the party, I'll probably test it the next few games for confirmation, but I'm curious as to whether anyone here already knows whether my eyes are deceiving me. -- The Gunsmith 23:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :You are right about it. There is a small gap for them to see through their sheild. Aiming at it with a sniper-rifle will get you a headshot. One of my best friends and I have been able to exploit this.JediSpectre117 23:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Just realised thats what you ment by the mailslot didn't you, not sure about your other question then.JediSpectre117 23:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, I was getting mailslot kills (funny how I can't hit the broad side of a barn when I'm actually trying to do that...), because I shot the living crap out of a Guardian's shield and didn't do anything beyond stagger it. And maybe do a little damage, not sure if that was me or the other guy with the SMG running around down there, but the important thing is that the shield is sturdy. False alarm info on my part. -- The Gunsmith 19:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sentinel Tip In MP, the Sentinel can use Throw to knock the shield away and then use his/her armor to make sure he/she survives long enough to fill them with bullets. Just a little tip Tactics Should using tactical cloak to get behind a guardian be listed as a tactic because sometimes the guardians notice you in tactical cloak 19:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC) A random person in missouri :Could this be a multiplayer-only thing? I've not had this problem in single player. My other thought was that perhaps you're entering cloak too close to enemies. If you enter cloak while you're not in cover and when they're already firing on you, it takes a couple seconds before they turn their attentions to someone else. CasualGamer 04:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC)